Kanae
Kanae is a reformed Chaos Boss and Drive User who is currently fighting to restore order to the world to its original state. Background Kanae was a member of Guardian in the days before Shinobu took command. At some point after the three worlds started merging, Kanae was sent on a mission to the surface in place of Shinobu, whose overall performance at the time did not meet Guardian's requirements to participate in the operation. It was during this mission that Kanae was turned into a Chaos Boss. While it is likely that her transformation was a result of the abuse of her Drive Ability, the exact circumstances of her change remain unknown. Through currently unexplained events, Kanae eventually reverted back to her human form. Despite her reversion, Kanae was not allowed to return to Guardian. Seeking to help others like herself, Kanae founded Rebellion, an organization created exclusively for reformed Chaos Bosses and Drive Users that struggled with discrimination or a lack of control over their abilities. At some point after Silhouette's appearance, Kanae was informed by Kengo of the plan to eliminate Saint's capacity to fight and rout out the more radical elements of Rebellion to bring all of the Drive Users under Guardian's control. While she disapproved of the plan, as it required the deaths of some of her comrades, she was unable to stop Kengo, and in the end she accepted the outcome of his plot as beneficial to her goals of reclaiming the surface. Personality Kanae is stated in the game to be a strict and overbearing person, though based on her history, it can be assumed that she is a compassionate and forgiving person, as she does not appear to harbor any ill feelings toward Shinobu or Guardian even though it can be said that these two parties are at least partially responsible for her transformation into a Chaos Boss. She is also somewhat unwilling to fight Chaos Bosses, as she states she may end up accidentally killing them with her Drive Ability, preventing them from returning to their human form. However, Kanae also has a more violent side and is more than able to take a life when the situation requires it, going so far as to personally pursue Kengo after he killed some of her comrades. Kanae views the members of Saint as "dogs" and does not show them the same hesitance to kill that she shows Chaos Bosses. Kanae also appears to be viewed as suited to leadership positions, both by herself and her peers, as she willingly created and led the resistance group Rebellion, and was later appointed as the leader of Guardian after Shinobu became unfit for duty. Appearance Kanae has blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a cropped, hooded, black military jacket that features an emblem on the left shoulder. Underneath the jacket, Kanae wears a blue top that reveals a large portion of her chest. Kanae also wears short black shorts with a white belt along with partially visible blue undergarments. Kanae also has a sword that she wears strapped near her waist. Kanae's Drive Ability crest seems to have been placed on her left eye, taking the form of a bizarre pattern in her left iris as well as three dots that form a horizontal line under the same eye. Abilities Little mention has been made as to the full extent of Kanae's ability, although it is known that she has been considered a superior to Shinobu as a soldier since before the beginning of the game. She does seem to have her limits, however, as she was forced to use her Drive Ability to the extent that she was transformed into a Chaos Boss during her mission to the surface when she still served as a soldier at Guardian. However, it is very likely that her abilities have improved since then. Drive Ability While the true nature of Kanae's Drive Ability remains a mystery, she has stated that she can use it on anything within her field of vision. She has been shown to be able to completely nullify the Drive Ability of other Drive Users, as demonstrated when she "stared" Olga's portal out of existence. She also seems to be capable generating blasts of kinetic energy that can originate wherever she chooses, so long as she can see the target location. According to Kanae, if she isn't careful, she may accidentally kill her target instantly with her Drive Ability. Swordsmanship While Kanae has never been shown using a sword in combat, she appears to be confident enough in her swordsmanship to carry a sword on her person at all times. Firearms As Kanae is a soldier in a government military organization, it is likely that she has received some degree of training in the use of firearms, though she has never displayed this in-game. Unarmed Combat As Kanae is a soldier in a government military organization, it is likely that she has received some degree of training in unarmed combat, though she has never displayed this in-game. Story Chapter 08: The Unremorseful Departed About two months after Kengo's apparent death at the hands of Silhouette, Kanae appears before Seika, Miko, and the Protagonist during their mission in Tsukiji. After introducing herself, Kanae informs the trio that the Chaos Boss known as Silhouette has been attacking members of Rebellion. Their meeting is interrupted by the Burning Chaos Boss Negral, and she watches from a distance as the trio fights off the Chaos Boss. After the fighting comes to a temporary end, Kanae reengages the trio and informs them that Kengo was Silhouette's first victim, and that based on the type of people it has been killing, she believes it has a greater purpose. Kanae once again retreats to a safe distance as Negral returns to battle the trio. Once the fighting dies down again, she compliments the trio's skill. Kanae then reveals that she can tell Miko was once a Chaos Boss based on her fighting style, and attempts to recruit Miko into Rebellion. Miko declines Kanae's offer and begins a dialogue regarding Rebellion's alienation from "normal humans". Kanae expresses her opinion on the matter and departs, leaving the trio to finish off Negral. Chapter 12: Eternal Promise Kanae reunites with Seika, Miko, and the Protagonist in Odaiba, having received a request from Shinobu to aid the trio in their search for Kengo. She reveals to the group that she is a friend of Shinobu, and that they knew each other back when Guardian was a military organization, and that Shinobu was also the one responsible for arranging their previous meeting in Tsukiji. Kanae declares her own desire to kill Kengo in order to avenge her fallen comrades from Rebellion, stating that she could make no promises that she would spare Kengo's life if they encountered him in the city. Kanae then offers to carry the unconscious Lapis as they search Odaiba for clues as to Kengo's whereabouts. After the Burning Chaos Boss Olga confronts the group, Kanae and Miko secure a perimeter as Seika and the Protagonist fight Olga. Kanae returns to find the Protagonist overwhelmed and Seika about to be executed. Kanae manages to use her Drive Ability to save Seika, and proceeds to tell a story about Kengo, Marina, and Soji, stating that the Olga hopes to grow closer to Kengo now that they are both Chaos bosses and Marina, her only competition, is still human. Kanae then demands that the Protagonist defeat Olga before she risks killing Olga by defeating her herself. After a few more moments of heated battle, Kanae attacks Olga, forcing Olga to resort to an technique that would take her own life as well as the lives of everyone around her. Finding her own Drive Ability to be ineffective against this particular portal, Kanae panics. Miko returns and subdues Olga, saving the lives of Kanae and company. Upon Olga's defeat, Kanae offers to take Olga and Lapis into her own custody to keep them safe while Seika, Miko, and the Protagonist continue searching for Kengo, giving them a chance to deal with him before she would mete out her own judgement. Chapter 13: The Long Farewell After the defeat of Kengo at the hands of Seika, Miko, and the Protagonist, Kanae appears in Guardian's Headquarters and speaks with Shinobu about Kengo's actions. Their conversation reveals that they were both aware of Kengo's actions, though neither of them fully approved of them, and that Kanae was ready to attack Guardian if they had authorized Kengo's actions. Kanae states that Kengo had a lot of guts to kill her men and then ask for her cooperation, but she admits that humanity has never had a better opportunity to reclaim the surface than the one Kengo has given them. When Kengo infiltrates Guardian Headquarters to bid the two farewell, Kanae barely manages to keep herself from killing him on the spot. Upon Kengo's final departure, Kanae expresses relief that he will no longer be in the picture and leaves to prepare to move Rebellion into Guardian's base. Chapter 16: Under the Steel Sky Although Kanae does not appear in this chapter, Shinobu reveals that Kanae was taking her place on a mission to the surface when she was turned into a Chaos Boss. Shinobu also requests that Kanae act as Commander of Guardian while she is incapacitated. Chapter 17: Scars of Flame Kanae and Nagi appear before the Protagonist after he/she defeats Mikaboshi to inform him/her that the Otherworldification process has begun and that the Woman in Black has been sighted among the places that are affected. After the Protagonist and Seika leave for Center Square, Kanae tells Nagi that Seika is special, and that people like her are the ones that make the world such a beautiful place. Kanae and Nagi then set out to an unspecified destination. Chapter 19: Door of Verdict Kanae does not appear in this chapter, but Nagi mentions that she is leading a civilian evacuation operation in the Center Square as it falls under the attack of the Otherworld. Chapter 20: Last Drive After Aledia's door opens in Center Square, Kanae intervenes in the fight between the Guardians and Ouroboros alongside Miko. She uses her Drive Ability to disperse Ouroboros's corrosive ash and rallies the Guardians against Ouroboros. As the fight continues, she orders Nagi to take the others and retreat as she and Konoha fight against Ouroboros long enough for them to escape. In an attempt to stop their plan, Ouroboros releases corrosive ash on a scale that Kanae cannot counter. When Kengo arrives to save the Guardians, Kanae simply acknowledges his thanks and continues fighting. With even Kengo's efforts proving futile, Kanae watches in silence with the rest of the Guardians as Ouroboros announces the end of their world. Upon Nagi proposing a contingency plan, Kanae approves and takes all of the Guardians to a safe distance as Nagi and the Protagonist reverse their drive abilities. Kanae's fate remains unknown.